Konoha Festival
by fariacchi
Summary: Ada event seru di Konoha. Namanya Konoha Great Festival. Akan ada hadiah untuk stand teramai di Festival itu. Maka, Naruto dkk ikutan. Kira kira siapa ya yang akan menang? # Warning: very Out of Character, shounen-ai hints! NejiSasu hints


**Title: Konoha Festival**

**Author: Kagehime07**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto! Lagipula kalo Naruto memang punyaku, untuk apa aku menulis fanfict???

**Rating: **T aja lah..

**Warning: **OOC PARAH, SHOU-AI hints. Nggak suka jangan baca.

**Pairings: **ShikaXTema, KankuXTdan, some yaoi pairings (silahkan baca sendiri untuk lebih jelas *disambit*).

**Summary: **Ada event seru!! Konoha Great Festival yang diadakan setiap lima tahun sekali dan berhadiah 5 juta untuk _stand_ terramai. Kira-kira siapa yang menang ya??

**.**

**KONOHA FESTIVAl**

**.**

**&**

**.**

**By: kagehime**

**.**

Siang hari yang cerah, Naruto sedang berjalan gontai di tdangah keramaian Hidddan Village Konoha.

"Hmph… BETEEE!!!" teriaknya kesal.

"_Troublesome_… siang bolong gini kok teriak-teriak nggak jelas di tdangah jalan?" ujar suatu suara.

Naruto pun langsung menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat _leader_-nya berjalan santai ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan di kantong celana seperti biasanya.

"Shikamaru! Kamu ngagetin aja deh."

"Lo tahu yang ngagetin… tiba-tiba teriak nggak jelas gitu. Gak sadar apa diliatin orang-orang?"

"Hehehe… gomen deh." Ujar Naruto sambil cdangar-cdangir dan garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ada apaan sih emangnya?"

"Nggak. Aku cuma bete… abisnya gak punya duit… hiks hiks… udah 3 hari nggak makan di Ichiraku Ramen nih…! Huweeee…~" cerita Naruto sambil memasang tampang melas yang _cute_.

"Bdaner-bdaner deh. Cuma gara-gara gituan?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"'Cuma' gimana?? Gak makan ramen itu neraka tau!!!"

"Gue rasa lo akan berubah pendapat kalo udah pernah ngerasain ditimbun pasirnya Gaara di kantor Kazekage selama 3 jam sambil dipelukin boneka-bonekanya Kankurou." Cerita Shikamaru sambil merinding.

"He? Emang kamu pernah digituin?"

"Itu mimpi buruk paling buruk deh. Untung aja gue gak sampe mati bdaneran."

"Tapi, kenapa Gaara dan Kankurou gituin kamu??"

"Waktu itu mereka baru ddanger kalo gue jadian sama Temari-chan, terus gue langsung diintrogasi pas gue disuruh Godaime ke Suna, dan ujung-ujungnya mereka jadi nyiksa gue pas tau kalo gue juga udah nge-_kiss_ Temari-chan. _How troublesome_…"

"Aku baru tau mereka segitunya banget soal Temari-chan."

"Yah, mereka sih emang _**SISTER COMPLEX**_… Hahaha… Gak nyangka kan? Si Gaara –yang tampangnya persis anjing laut kutub saking dinginnya dan Kankurou –yang mukanya udah kayaq iklan salon berjalan itu ternyata SISTER COMP—"

"Siapa yang mukanya kayaq iklan salon berjalan?" sahut suatu suara.

"Dan siapa yang tampangnya persis anjing laut kutub saking dinginnya?" timpal suara lain yang keddangeran _horror_ banget.

"—LEX??" Shikamaru langsung mendadak diem dan menoleh hanya untuk melihat Gaara yang pasirnya udah keluar dari gucinya dan Kankurou yang udah ngeluarin Karasu ada dibelakangnya.

"So, Nara Shikamaru, siapa yang tampangnya kayaq anjing laut kutub?

"A-anou, i-itu, umm… a-ah… he-hehe…" Shikamaru salah tingkah sekaligus keringat dingin.

"Dan siapa yang iklan salon berjalan?"

"A-anou, Ka-kazekage-sama… Ka-kankurou-san… umm…"

"SIAPA HAH???" teriak Kankurou kesal.

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa kok… He-hehe…"

"O-h? CUMA seorang Jounin ternyata udah berani ngelawan Kazekage, hah?"

"E-engga kok… a-anou…"

"**Sabaku Sousou!!!"**

**DUESH!**

"GYAAAAAA!!!"

"**Karakuri Dangeki, Karasu!!!"**

**DHUAR!**

"GYAAA!! GO-GOMENNASAIIIIII!!!" teriak Shikamaru histeris sambil berusaha kabur.

Naruto cuma bisa _sweat-drop_ ngeliat pemandangan itu, bahkan dia sampai tidak sempat menyapa Gaara.

"Yo, Naruto." Sahut satu suara.

"Eh, halo Temari-chan!" sapa Naruto hangat ketika melihat gadis berkuncir empat yang sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Sehat-sehat aja nih kayaknya…"

"Iya, hehehe…," jawab Temari ceria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gimana nasib Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap pemandangan Shikamaru yang lagi kejar mengejar sama Karasu dan pasirnya Gaara.

"Biarin aja deh, salah sendiri, berani-beraninya ngatain Gaara dan Kankurou pakai hinaan yang paling tabu buat mereka."

"Maksudnya??"

"_Sister Complex_, dingin, dan iklan salon berjalan."

"Oh…"

"……"

"Ne, Temari-chan, Shikamaru nggak akan sampe mati kan??" ujar Naruto polos sambil menunjuk pemandangan di depannya.

Temari yang tadinya masih diam santai, langsung pucat mendadak begitu melihat Gaara yang mulai mengubah bentuk pasirnya jadi tombak andalan, serta Kankurou yang baru saja mengeluarkan Kuroari-nya.

"Hei!! Kalian, berhenti!" teriak Temari dari kejauhan.

"_Unforgivable_. Beraninya lo ngatain gue!!"

"Awas kau Shikamaru!"

Dua besaudara itu masih sibuk menyiksa Shikamaru malang yang tubuhnya sekarang ditimbun pasir dan berada tepat di depan lubang boneka Kuroari.

"Cih. **DAIKAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!!!!!**"

Angin kencang meniup dan menghempaskan Kankurou dan Shikamaru (_Kagehime's note: Kenapa Gaara gak mental? Tentu karena pasirnya otomatis melindungi dia dari angin badai Temari itu._) sampai terpental beberapa ratus meter.

"PADA DENGER GAK KUBILANG _STOP_??!!" teriak Temari marah.

"Gomen, Nee-chan…" jawab Kankurou dan Gaara bersamaan.

"SHIKA! KAMU JUGA!! CARI RIBUT AJA SIH??"

"Gomen, Temari-chan…"

"DIEM!! SEKARANG CEPET BAIKAN!!"

"Hai~" sahut Gaara, Kankurou dan Shikamaru lemas sambil saling berjabat tangan terpaksa.

"Wah, Temari-chan bener-bener kakak deh… Hehehe… " sahut Naruto.

"Huh. Mereka itu emang selalu bikin repot aja."

"Oh iya! Gaara! Aku seneng banget bisa ketemu kamu lagi! Hehehe!" ujar Naruto sambil langsung memeluk Gaara.

"Ah, aku juga, Naruto."

"Ada apa kamu ke Konoha?"

"Oh, kita dari Suna, mau ikut berpartisipasi di Konoha Great Festival." Jawab Kankurou menggantikan Gaara.

"Konoha—apa?"

"Naruto, itu loh, festival besar di Konoha yang diadain 5 tahun sekali…" timpal Shikamaru.

"Oooh…"

"NARU-CHAN!!!" teriak suatu suara dari kejauhan.

"Ah, yo! Sasu—", Kata-kata Naruto terhdanti begitu Sasuke memeluknya dengan semangat 45. "—ukh tolong lepasin… a…ku g…ak bi…sa na…fas…"

"Hehehe… gomen, Naru-chan." Katanya sambil akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hai, Uchiha." Sapa Gaara.

"Eh, halo Gaara, Kankurou, dan Temari juga… tumben ke Konoha?"

"Iya nih… ummm ngomong-ngomong… kakakmu ada?" tanya Gaara pelan.

"Eh, aniki? Ada kok, tadi dia bareng aku –eh?? Ilang kemana tuh orang?" jawab Sasuke sambil celingukan mencari kakaknya yang sudah menghilang.

Yang lain secara gak langsung ikut mencari-cari sosok Itachi di tengah keramaian itu, dan dalam sekejap mata mereka juga langsung menangkap sosok ninja jenius dari Klan Uchiha itu di depan salon, bersama seorang cowok ganteng berambut coklat panjang di depannya.

"Neji-chan… ayo dong, jalan sama aku… sebentaaar… aja…" rayu Itachi sambil menarik tangan Neji.

"Nggak. Dan tolong lepasin. Kau membuat tanganku kotor."

"Neji-chaan… ayo dong _honey_…"

"Nggak. Jijay. Lepasin gak! Aku abis luluran nih!"

"Neji-ch—"

"**JYUUKEN!!"**

**BRUAK!**

Itachi langsung terpental kebelakang gara-gara terkena jurus andalan Neji itu.

"Huweee… Neji-chan kau kejam sekali…"

"Bawel. Udah kubilang GAK ya ENGGA!!"

"Neji-chaaaan……Aku padamu tau…"

"Aku engga."

"Huweeee…"

"NEJI!!! ITACHI-SAN!!!" panggil Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Eh, Naru-chan??"

"KOCHI, KOCHI!!!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Naru-chan!!! Aku kanean!!!" ujar Neji sambil berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Uhk… Ne… ji… aku… gak… bisa… na… fas…"

"HYUUGA!! LEPASIN NARU-CHAN!!" teriak Sasuke galak.

"Ah, kau lagi…" ujar Neji sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa??"

"Gak."

"Hei, kau…" ujar Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Eh, Gaara? Kok ada disini? Kankurou sama Temari-san juga?" tanya Neji polos.

"Kau… Neji Hyuuga…"

"Ya??"

"Kau… apa hubunganmu dengan Ita-chan?" Gaara berkata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Neji.

"I-Ita—c-chan??"

"Kau… siapanya?"

"A-Aku? Bukan siapa-siapa?"

"Kau… terlalu mesra dengannya… dan lagi… dia memegang tanganmu…" katanya. Kini wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dan… mengerikan.

"Eh, ta-tapi, aku bukan siapa-siapanya kok? Suer deh." Jawab Neji takut.

"Kau…"

"A-anou, Gaara, aku bisa jelasin kok…" Neji udah keringat dingin, apalagi setelah melihat pasir dari guci Gaara mulai keluar perlahan.

"Kau…"

"A-anou…"

"Ka—"

"GAARA-CHAN!!! AKU KANGEEN!!!" teriak Itachi sambil memeluk Gaara.

"Ita-chan?" Gaara langsung berhenti 'menyapa' Neji.

"Gaara-chan ada apa main ke Konoha?"

"Ah, aku… _nevermind_… ngomong-ngomong, **DIA** itu siapa kamu?" ujar Gaara dingin sambil menunjuk Neji yang masih pucat pasi.

"Eh, Neji-chan?"

"Ho-oh…"

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa kok, ya kan Itachi??" jawab Neji gugup.

"Iiih… Neji-chan kamu gitu deh… Aku kan paca—"

"**CHIDORI!!**"

**DHUAR!**

"Huweee… Ototou… Kenapa kau pukul aku?" sahut Itachi sambil memegangi perutnya yang baru saja terkena Chidori adiknya.

"Heh. Aniki bego. Denger ya…" (_Kagehime's note: percakapan ini dilakukan sambil bisik–bisik. *Ya iyalah, mau di sabaku Gaara?*)_ "…Gaara itu naksir sama kamu, dan dia JELES sama Neji, kalo kamu bilang Neji itu pacar kamu —padahal bukan— Neji bisa abis di-sabaku tau. Kamu mau Neji mati, hah?" Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Ya engga lah. Neji-chan itu kan permata hati—umpphghhgh" mulut Itachi langsung dibekap sama Sasuke.

"SHUT UP! Sekarang temenin aja tuh Gaara. Dia lagi _badmood_ abis. Dan sementara jangan deketin Neji or manggil Neji, or apapun. Kecuali aniki mau Neji tamat."

"Oke deh adikku say—hmpghhghmmph"

"DIEM. Gak ada komentar. Sekarang bawa dia pergi sebelom pasirnya keluar semua."

"Ah-hai…"

"Bagus." Sahut Sasuke.

"Btw, Sasu-chan, sejak kapan kamu perhatian banget sama Neji-chan?" tanya Itachi tiba–tiba.

"Eh, a-aku? Si-siapa yang perhatian? I-Ini kan cuma demi aniki aja." Jawab Sasuke gugup.

"Ah masa?? HEHEHEHE…"

"SHUT UP!! MAU KU CHIDORI LAGI??"

"Hehehe, engga kok, say…"

"UDAH SANA PERGI!!"

"Oke." Itachi pun berjalan ke arah Gaara, "Gaara-chan, kita jalan-jalan yuk…" ajaknya manis.

"Berdua?"

"Iya. Berdua aja. Yuk?"

"Oke." Gaara lalu menoleh ke Naruto, Temari dan Kankurou. "Naruto, Tema-nee-chan, Kankurou-nii, aku pergi dulu ya." Ujarnya datar.

"Gaara! Jangan main jauh-jauh ya, dan hati-hati sama orang gak dikenal!" sahut Temari.

"Iya!" jawab Gaara sambil berjalan bersama Itachi.

"Sasuke. Sebdanernya gue terpaksa, tapi… THANKS." Ujar Neji ketika Gaara dan Itachi udah tidak terlihat.

"Jangan ge-er, aku cuma gak mau deket-deket Aniki lebih lama kok, jadi kusuruh dia pergi sama Gaara." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Oh… oke. Terserah lah." Sahut Neji datar.

"_Troublesome_… Kok jadi gini sih? Aku mau pulang aja deh." Sahut Shikamaru malas.

"Shika! Gak ada pulang! Sekarang ikut aku!"

"Eh?? Tapi, Temari-chan…"

"Diem. Ikut aja."

"A~h… cewek emang ngerepotin…"

"Apa? Coba ulangin!"

"E-engga kok Temari-chan… Hehehe…"

"Cih. Udah, ayo cepetan. Nah, minna san, kami duluan ya…" ujar Temari.

"Temari-nee, aku gimana? Masa aku ditinggal sih??" sahut Kankurou.

"Kankurou, kamu mau ketemu TenTen-chan kan? Kamu juga kesana aja."

"Tapi…"

"Udah, nanti aku jemput kamu di rumah TenTen-chan ya kalo urusanku sama si bodoh itu (menunjuk Shikamaru) udah selesai."

"Hai, Nee-chan."

"Jangan nakal ya…" ujar Temari manis.

"Hai!" jawab Kankurou semangat.

"Haha… ternyata emang _SISTER COMPLEX_…" celetuk Shikamaru.

"Eh, _bastard_! Ngomong apa lo barusan?"

"Eh, e-engga kok… hehehe…"

"Sialan lo! Karakuri Dange—"

"**DAIKAMAITACHI NO JUTSU**!" teriak Temari sambil mengeluarkan kipas andalannya dan mengarahkan anginnya ke Kankurou dan Shikamaru.

**GUBRAK!**

Mereka pun terpental.

"JANGAN BECANDA MULU KEQ!! Kankurou! Ayo cepet pergi! Dan SHIKA!! Ayo ikut aku!" Teriak Temari kesal sambil menyeret paksa Shikamaru dan Kankurou.

"Hai~" sahut Shikamaru dan Kankurou lemas.

"Jadi _chaos_ gitu deh??" celetuk Naruto begitu tiga orang itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Tau tuh." Jawab Neji.

"Ne, Sasuke, Neji, emang festival Konoha itu apa sih?"

"Oh itu, namanya Konoha Great Festival…" jawab Sasuke.

"Festival besar yang diadain 5 tahun sekali di musim panas Konoha. Pas banget tahun ini acaranya besok malem." Timpal Neji.

"Aneh, aku koq gak pernah denger ya?"

"Sebenernya, waktu festival kemaren-kemaren, pas banget Naru-chan lagi ada misi…"

"Iya. Jadi pasti baru liat sekarang."

"Oh gitu… Ada apa aja disitu?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Banyak _stand-stand_ gitu… Semua pada mau ikutan loh"

"Semua?"

"Iya, TenTen katanya mau bareng Kankurou."

"Sakura sama Ino juga kali ini mau bikin _stand_ berdua."

"Oh iya, Lee sama Gai juga."

"Kiba, Akamaru sama Hinata juga."

"Termasuk Shikamaru sama Temari, dan Gaara."

"Bahkan Jiraiya-sama juga."

"Wah… pada mau ikut ya… tapi, kemana Shino sama Chouji?"

"Chouji sih katanya mau menikmati makanannya aja, jadi dia males bikin _stand_." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kalo Shino… dia jadi DJ di acara itu." Jawab Neji.

"DJ??? HWAHAHAHAHA!!! Orang aneh yang cinta serangga itu??"

"Begitulah, tapi dia udah jadi DJ plus MC di acara itu sejak Festival sebelumnya."

"Oh… tapi kenapa pada semangat banget mau ikut?"

"Iya. Soalnya dilombain. _Stand_ yang paling laku, bakal dapet hadiah uang 5 juta."

"Li-lima juta?? SERIUS??"

"Iya. 5 tahun lalu yang menang sih Ino. Dia buka _stand_ yang jual baju-baju gitu, kayak butik gitu lah." Ujar Sasuke.

"Beneran?? WAAAH!!! ASIK!!!"

"Kenapa Naru-chan?"

"Aku harus ikut!!!! Demi 5 juta!!! HAHAHA… Aku pergi dulu ya!! Mau siap-siap!!! JAA!!!" ujar Naruto semangat sambil berlari pulang meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuke.

"Hm… Naru-chan ikut ya… Lo ikut?" tanya Neji.

"Gak ah. Nanti kalo gue ikut udah pasti gue yang menang kan?" jawab Sasuke.

"Belagu banget sih. Bilang aja lo takut gak laku kan, makanya gak ikut?" timpal Neji datar.

"APA??"

"Iya kan? Ngaku aja deh…"

"SIALAN!! Lo nantangin gue ya??" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Engga kok."

"Uhhhh… OKE! Kita tanding! Siapa yang jadi juara dia yang lebih hebat!" tantang Sasuke.

"Males ah."

"Bilang aja lo takut. Lo pasti takut kalah populer dari gue kan? HAHAHA"

"Sial! Oke. SIAPA TAKUT??" jawab Neji kesal.

"BAGUS. Gue tunggu besok malem!"

"Ayo!"

"Hmph!"

"Huh!!"

**.**

**&**

**.**

_Sementara itu…_

"Shika! Cepetan dong!" sahut Temari.

"Hai, hai…" jawab Shikamaru malas.

"'Hai' nya sekali aja!!"

"_How troublesome_."

"Bawel! Udah, cepetan ke toko itu!"

Ternyata Temari sedang memaksa Shikamaru menemani dia belanja buat persiapan _stand-_nya besok. Setelah memutari Konoha berjam-jam, akhirnya Temari mampir sebentar ke rumah Shikamaru, sekaligus menitipkan belanjaannya di kamar Shikamaru. Setelah itu, mereka pergi melihat awan.

"Ah… _the clouds are so nice_…" ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap awan-awan di langit.

"Yeah."

"Temari-chan, kamu emang mau bikin apa sih buat festival besok?"

"Ra-ha-sia!"

"Kejamnya… kamu suruh aku nemenin kamu muterin Konoha berjam-jam tanpa tau apa-apa."

"Hahaha… itu kan udah kewajiban cowok buat nganterin pacarnya."

"Curang…"

"Maaf deh… Tapi, kamu besok mau bantuin aku buka _stand_ kan?"

"Eh, aku?"

"Iya, aku udah rdancana mau buka _stand_ berdua sama kamu."

"_How troublesome_…" celetuk Shikamaru.

"Protes mulu sih! 5 tahun sekali nih!! Lagian lo kan cowo gue!!"

"Iya, iya… jangan ngambek dong say…" rayu Shikamaru.

"Say, say, sayur??" ujar Temari bete.

"Hehehe… kamu kok hari ini judes banget sih?"

"Tau ah."

"Lagi PMS yaa?"

"Urusai!!! Bukan urusan cowok!!"

"Hehehe…"

"Diem lo. Udah, liatin tuh awan sampe puas. Soalnya besok SEHARIAN kamu harus nemenin aku."

"Iya deh… beres… apa sih yang engga buat Temari-chan?"

"Jangan ngerayu. Gombal."

"Hahaha…"

"Ne, Shika…" ujar Temari tiba-tiba.

"Nani?"

"Umm… awannya cantik banget ya?"

"Yah… tapi… aku rasa lebih cantik wajah kamu." Sahut Shikamaru sambil menatap Temari.

"Shika…"

"Temari-chan…"

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP

(_Kagehime's note: Di sensor sedikit yaa… hahaha… ^^_)

Jadilah dua sejoli itu 'menatap awan' sampai malam tiba.

**.**

**&**

**.**

Singkat cerita, hari festival pun tiba. Festival diadakan di jalan utama Konoha pada malam hari dengan diiringi pesta kembang api serta musik-musik asyik yang melantun dari panggung yang dipandu oleh DJ Shino. Seluruh _stand_ yang sudah mengadakan persiapan sejak tadi siang pun, mulai dibuka.

Seorang Jounin berambut _silver_ dengan masker penutup wajahnya yang tidak pernah dilepas itu sedang asyik berjalan melihat-lihat _stand_ – _stand_ di festival itu ketika sebuah suara tidak asing memanggilnya.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!" teriak suara itu keras.

"Yo! Naruto!" sapanya setelah melihat mantan anak muridnya itu lagi melambai – lambai ke arahnya dari _stand-_nya.

"Kakashi-sensei sendirian??"

"Yup. Aku denger ada yang jual Icha Icha di festival ini, makanya aku datang."

"Oh…"

"Kamu buka _stand_ juga?" ujar Kakashi sambil mendongak dan melihat papan nama _stand_ Naruto, "_**UZUMAKI RAMEN**_?"

"Hehehe! Ayo, Kakashi-sensei mampir!"

"Kau ini masih aja _ramen-freak_. Emang kamu bisa bikin ramen apa??"

"So pasti bisa dong!! Naruto gitu… Masa calon Rokudaime Hokage gak bisa bikin ramen? Aneh kaan?"

"_Justru kalo bisa malah aneh tau,"_ pikir Kakashi. "Well, makasih buat tawarannya, tapi aku mau cepet -cepet cari Icha Icha, semoga sukses." Sahutnya sambil berjalan lagi.

"Kakashi-sensei pelit!! Ah—selamat datang! Uzumaki Ramen! Mau pesan apa??" Naruto tidak jadi melanjutkan makiannya karena ada pengunjung yang datang. Wah, ternyata ramen Naruto laku juga tuh.

**.**

**&**

**.**

Sementara itu, Chouji berjalan di tdangah keramaian festival sambil mengunyah keripik kentang kesukaannya: rasa Barbaque.

"Ah, Chouji!!" ujar cewek manis penjaga _stand_ yang dilewati Chouji yang rambutnya di cepol dua itu ramah.

"Ng? TenTen? Kau –krauk- buka _stand_ juga?" tanya Chouji santai sambil melirik papan nama _stand_ milik TenTen. "_SHOOT_—krauk—apa?" tanyanya.

"_**SHOOT ME IF YOU CAN**_. Kau mau ikutan coba juga?" tanyanya ramah.

"Coba –krauk- ngapain?". Ujar Chouji sambil mengunyah keripik bungkus keduanya.

"Ini, game memanah. Kau tinggal memilih hadiah yang kau inginkan di rak hadiah itu dan memanahnya, kalo tepat, hadiahnya bisa kau bawa pulang." TenTen menjelaskan dengan ceria.

"Hmm –krauk-." Chouji menimbang nimbang. Ia tidak tertarik kecuali hadiahnya ada makanan. Tapi sebelum pergi ia memperhatikan sebentar hadiah-hadiah yang terpajang di rak. Ada berbagai pajangan lucu, boneka, satu _pack_ kunai dan shuriken, tas pinggang, buku novel, pedang, dan…

"Itu –kraukkrauk-??" tanya Chouji semangat sambil memakan keripiknya lebih cepat.

"Eh, iya?" tanya TenTen bingung.

"Itu kan… -kraukkraukkrauk-"

"A-apa?"

"-kraukkraukkraukkraukkrauk-" Chouji mengunyah dengan cepat keripiknya sampai habis lalu berteriak, "—**KERIPIK KENTANG SPESIAL SUNAGAKURE RASA BARBAQUE+RUMPUT LAUT EXTRA BESAR!!!!!!!**" teriaknya histeris. Pengunjung lain langsung menatapnya dengan aneh dan ngeri.

"Ng… I-iya??"

"UOOOOGH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chouji langsung menatap bungkusan keripik itu dengan berapi-api. "AKU MAU ITU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"O-oke. Bayarnya 5 ribu satu tembakan." Ujar TenTen.

"Nih." Chouji mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya ke TenTen.

TenTen memberikan busur panah ke Chouji. Chouji pun langsung mengarahkan busur panah itu ke arah bungkus keripik kentang spesial nya, ia membidik dengan penuh semangat.

"PASTI KENA!!" Teriaknya sambil melepaskan anak panahnya.

Anak panah itu melesat dan menuju bungkus keripik kentang dengan cepat, Chouji dengan semangat membara menatap laju anak panahnya, dan ia berteriak histeris ketika anak panahnya mengenai… papan di sebelah bungkus keripik itu.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriaknya histeris. "SEKALI LAGI!!!" ujarnya sambil membayar ke TenTen.

Sekali lagi, Chouji mengarahkan panahnya dengan semangat dan lebih hati-hati. Ia tahu kalau panah itu sudah pasti akan mengenai sasarannya. Ia pun melepaskan panahnya, namun kini panahnya gagal lagi, panah itu menyentuh papan di bawah bungkus keripik itu. Nyaris sajat.

"KUSO!!!!!!!!!! KERIPIK KENTANG KUUU!!!!!!!!!" teriak Chouji. "SEKALI LAGI!!" ujarnya.

Dan seterusnya sampai panah ke 11 gagal juga ditembakkan. Kemarahan Chouji sudah sampai batasnya. Semua kekuatannya ia kerahkan untuk menembakkan anak panah ke 12 dengan konsentrasi penuh. Anak panah itu melesat, Chouji memperhatikannya dengan seksama, dan ia gagal lagi. Namun ia menyadari, bahwa bukan tembakannya yang meleset, tapi… bungkus keripiknya yang bergerak sdandiri ke arah lain agar tak kena anak panah.

Nah lho…? Bungkus keripik bergerak sendiri??

"TenTen… Kau…" ujar Chouji dingin sambil menatap TenTen seram.

"Y-Ya??"

"Kau… CURANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Chouji marah.

"E-Eh? Ke-Kenapa?"

"Jangan bokis!!" Chouji lalu mengeluarkan shuriken-nyaa dan melemparkannya ke arah atap tepat di atas rak hadiah. "APA INI???" Tanyanya begitu menddangar bunyi 'gedebug' jatuh dari lantai di hadapannya.

"Err… itu… ummm…" jawab TenTen gugup.

"Ukh… itai…" sahut cowok berbaju hitam yang baru aja jadi korban shuriken-nya Chouji dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"KALIAN MENIPUKU!!!!!!!!!"

"Engga kok!!!" jawab TenTen.

"BOKISSSS!!! Kankurou, kau pasti yang menggerakkan hadiah hadiah itu dengan benang chakra-mu supaya gak ada yang dapet. IYA KAN????"

"Chouji!! Tungggu!! Bukan salah kita kan?" ujar TenTen.

"Iya. Kita gak nipu tau." Timpal Kankurou

"GAK NIPU APANYA???"

"Abis, kan udah kita tulis di papan nama: _SHOOT ME IF YOU CAN_ (Tembak Aku Kalau Kau Bisa). Itu maksudnya kita harus nembak hadiah yang digerak-gerakin sama Kankurou buat dapetinnya." Cerita TenTen.

"OH YAAAA????????? Kalian yakin itu bukan alesan aja???"

"Tentu aja." Jawab Kankurou.

"Oke. HEEI SEMUA!!! TAU GAK SIH… _STAND_ INI TERNYA—ughmphmph" Teriakan heboh Chouji langsung tertahan begitu TenTen membekap mulut Chouji.

"O-Oke, kita ngaku. Jangan bilang-bilang ke yang lain _please_…" sahutnya gugup.

"Ughmph—" 'kata' Chouji sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ups. Sori"

"Huh. Oke, aku gak akan bilang. Dengan 1 syarat." Ujar Chouji.

Begitulah, akhirnya Chouji pun melangkah riang keluar dari _stand_ milik TenTen dan Kankurou sambil mendantdang bungkusan besar yang bertuliskan 'Keripik Kentang Spesial Sunagakure Rasa Barbaque+Rumput Laut Ekstra Besar'. Ia pun duduk sejdanak di sebuah bangku taman untuk menikmati hasil 'tembakannya' itu.

**.**

**&**

**.**

Kembali ke Kakashi, yang sekarang lagi pusing tujuh keliling gara-gara ditarik-tarik sama dua orang kunoichi yang sedang menjaga _stand_ mereka.

"Kakashi sensei~~ayo dong!!" rayu cewek berambut pirang manis.

"Kakashi-sensei, ayolah mampir dulu…" timpal cewek berambut _pink_ semangat.

"Nggak. Makasih. Dan, Sakura, Ino, tolong lepasin aku." Jawab Jounin malang yang kedua tangannya udah dipeluk erat oleh dua kunoichi itu.

"Kakashi-sensei, kau mampir kan?" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Engg—" Kakashi menjawab sambil menatap ke arah Sakura yang wajahnya udah… serem banget.

"**NE??**" tanya Sakura dengan suara super dingin dan sadis plus tampang yang amat sangat menakutkan (_Kagehime's note: Ingat adegan ketika ada dua orang yang menyamar jadi Gai dan Lee? Waktu Sakura minta tolong ambilin cuciannya yang terbang ke atas tebing itu…? Kira-kira gitulah tampangnya… really HORROR) _

"Err… oke…" jawab Kakashi terpaksa sambil merinding ngeliat wajahnya Sakura yang kini udah balik jadi senyuman manis.

"HORE!!!!" teriak Ino girang.

"Hu-uh. Emang kalian ini buka _stand_ apa sih?" ujar Kakashi sambil melihat papan nama _stand_ di hadapannya yang berbunyi: '_**SEXY GIRLS CELL**_**. Menjual aksesori handphone, pulsa, dan menerima download mp3, ringtones, wallpapers, games, and themes.**' Kakashi bengong menatap tulisan di papan itu. "Kalian jualan ginian???"

"Iya! Soalnya, sekarang itu teknologi udah canggih." Jawab Ino.

"Ho-oh! Kan ketinggalan jaman kalo gak punya hape," timpal Sakura semangat.

"Gitu ya?"

"Btw Kakashi-sensei hapenya apa??" tanya Ino ceria.

"Nih." Ujar Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku.

"Ya ampun!!! Ini kan _Shinobi Ericsson_ terbaru!!!" teriak Ino histeris sambil melihat ponsel Kakashi dengan seksama.

"Ternyata Kakashi-sensei banyak duit ya!!!! Ini kan mahal banget!!" timpal Sakura.

"Oh ya?"

"Oke, sekarang Kakashi-sensei mau apa? Kita ada paket 20ribu loh." Tanya Sakura ramah sementara Ino masih memegang-megang ponsel Kakashi dengan terpesona.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Bayar 20ribu, bisa pilih paket A, B, atau C." ujar Sakura menjelaskan.

"Paket?"

"Tuh baca!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke sebuah daftar yang tertempel di dinding _stand-_nya.

Begini bunyi nya:

**SEXY GIRLS CELL SPECIAL SERVICE "Paket 20 ribu"**

Paket A:20 mp3/ringtone/themes

5 games/aplikasi

Paket B:10 mp3/ringtone/themes

5 games/aplikasi

10 wallpapers

Paket C:5 mp3/ringtone/themes

10 games/aplikasi

10 wallpapers

"Jadi, Kakashi-sensei mau yang mana?" tanya Sakura semangat.

"Paket B aja." Ujar Kakashi malas.

"Oke. Ino, PAKET B SERVICE satu!!"

"Siap!!" jawab Ino.

"Silahkan sensei pilih lagu-lagu yang mau dimasukin." Ujar Sakura sambil memberikan daftar berisi pilihan lagu-lagu, _games_, dan _wallpapers_.

Kakashi membaca pilihan yang tertera di ketiga daftar dan menyebutkannya dengan asal. Dia cuma mau kabur dari tempat itu dan cepat mencari Icha Icha.

"Oke, ini hapenya." Ujar Ino beberapa saat kemudian sambil menyerahkan kembali ponsel Kakashi.

"Thanks, aku permisi dulu."

"Tunggu!!! Kita ada bonus loh buat sensei, tunggu, aku kirim ke hape sensei." Teriak Sakura tiba-tiba.

TRING… Hape Kakashi pun berbunyi.

2 Multimedia message received

"Apaan nih?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Itu iklan video yang paling ngetop di Konoha!! Banyak banget yang nyari. Kita kasih ke sensei gratis deh… Itu susah banget loh dapetnya." Ujar Ino panjang lebar.

"Ah, oke." Sahut Kakashi sambil berjalan pergi.

Di jalan, Kakashi membuka pesan di ponselnya dan melihat iklan apa yang ada disitu. Ia langsung _shock_ begitu mendapati iklannya adalah…

"Hai, mau tau kehidupan pribadiku? Caranya gampang, ketik REG spasi SASUKE, kirim ke 3311. Sms yang kamu terima, langsung dari hapeku loh!! Inget ya, REG spasi SASUKE, kirim ke 3311. Aku tunggu looh!! "

**HOEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!**

"**APAAAN NEH????!!!!!!!!** Najis. Kalo yang satu lagi apaan?"

Kakashi membuka video satu lagi, dan berisi iklan…

"Hai, mau dapet sms dari aku? Gampang banget, gabung aja di SMS NinjaIdola. Ketik REG spasi NEJI, kirim ke 3322. Buruan! Ketik REG spasi NEJI, kirim ke 3322. Sms dari Neji pasti paling bergengsi!!!!"

**HOEEEKKKKK!!!!!!** (lagi)

"**WTF!!!!!!** Yang laku itu GINIAN????"

Kakashi buru – buru mendelete iklan gak jelas itu dari ponselnya. Dan sekarang ia sukses sakit perut gara-gara melihat iklan itu. Gimana enggak? Udah iklannya aneh bin nggak penting, kedua cowok itu juga akting-akting nggak jelas begitu. Huh, Kakashi benar-benar mual melihatnya.

"Hei, Kakashi!!!" sahut suatu suara semangat.

"Ng? Siapa lagi sekarang?" ujar Kakashi sambil melirik ke sumber suara.

"Hai, _My Eternal Rival_. Ayo mampir ke _stand-_ku." Ujar pemilik suara itu sambil memamerkan gigi putih bersinarnya.

"Gai. Kau buka _stand_ juga?"

"Tentu saja!! Festival ini harus diikuti dengan semangat masa muda!! Ya kan, Lee?" tanya Gai sambil menoleh ke Lee yang sedang melayani pembeli.

"OSH! Gai-sensei!!"

"A~h. Males. Aku duluan!" Ujar Kakashi.

"AAAAH!!! Tunggu!! Ayo kita main satu kali aja, kita tentuin siapa yang lebih hebat." Sahut Gai sambil menarik tangan Kakashi.

"Main apa sih?"

"Ini." Ujar Gai sambil menunjuk ke arah _stand-_nya.

"**Mari Memancing dengan Semangat Masa Muda**??" ujar Kakashi membaca papan nama _stand_ milik Gai-Lee itu.

"Keren kan????" tanya Gai semangat.

"Zettai iie. Aku duluan ya. Jaa!" sahut Kakashi malas sambil berjalan pergi.

"KAKASHI!!! TUNGGUUU!!!!" teriak Gai hendak mengejar Kakashi.

"GAI-SENSEI!!!! JANGAN PERGI!! LAGI BANYAK PENGUNJUNG NIIIIH!!!!" teriak Lee menghentikan sensei-nya yang sudah mengejar Kakashi itu.

So, Kakashi berhasil kabur dari _stand_ Gai dan Lee. Ia sekarang berjalan gontai sambil melihat _stand_ sekitarnya. Ia nyaris mau pulang karena sudah malas sama acara festival itu, namun terhenti karena melihat… errr… pemandangan aneh??

"Itu… kan???" ujar Kakashi shock.

Kakashi menatap sebuah _stand_ bertdanda merah dengan papan nama berbunyi: '_**SABAKU CANDY AND ICE CREAM**__'_. Ia menatap pemilik _stand_ itu dengan shock. Sampai ia menaikkan hitai-ate-nya dan melihat sang pemiliknya dengan Sharingan legendarisnya.

Kakashi menatapnya berulang-ulang. Akhirnya ia menurunkan kembali hiati-ate-nya. Ya, Sharingan Kakashi mengatakan bahwa pemilik _stand_ itu asli, bukan henge no jutsu siapa pun.

Tapi… masa sih… _**GAARA**_ jualan es krim dan gula-gula???

"Yo. Kakashi." Sahut pemilik _stand_ berambut merah itu. Ia mengenakan celemek manis warna _pink_ serta topi dengan warna senada.

"Ah, Ga-Gaara-sama." Jawab Kakashi gugup. Ia masih gak percaya Gaara, sang Kazekage Sunagakure, yang dikenal cinta darah ini, jualan es krim dan gula-gula di Konoha.

"Kau mau beli?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Errr… boleh."

"Mau apa?"

"Ada apa aja?" tanya Kakashi.

"Banyak."

"Oh, oke. Aku minta es krimnya satu."

"Rasa apa?"

"Errr… adanya apa?"

"Apa juga ada."

"Oh, oke. Aku minta rasa _cherry_."

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar." Gaara lalu mengambil satu es krim _cone_, mengisinya dengan krim _vanilla_, dan menyiramnya dengan cairan berwarna merah dari botol di tangannya.

"Ng… Gaara-sama, kenapa buka _stand_ ini?"

"Karena aku mau. Ini es krim-mu." Ujar Gaara singkat sambil menyerahkan es krim _cone_ dengan krim merah semerah darah di atas es krim _vanilla_ itu.

"Berapa?"

"5 ribu."

"Ini." Ujar Kakashi sambil menyerahkan uang.

"Makasih."

"……" Kakashi diam dan menatap es krim merah itu dengan agak khawatir.

"……" Gaara hanya menatap Kakashi dengan diam dan kalem seperti biasanya.

"Errr… ini beneran _**cherry**_ kan ya?" tanya Kakashi akhirnya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" jawab Gaara datar.

"Oh, oke. Permisi." Ujar Kakashi sambil bergegas pergi dan mulai memakan es krimnya pelan-pelan.

"……" Gaara hanya diam, ia menatap Kakashi yang pergi menjauhi _stand-_nya dengan sdanyum yang… aneh??

**.**

**&**

**.**

Kita kembali ke Chouji, yang udah menghabiskan dengan puas Keripik Kentang Spesial Sunagakure Rasa Barbaque+Rumput Laut Ekstra Besar nya. Ia sedang berjalan diantara bermacam _stand-stand_ ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"OOOOI!!! CHOUJI!!!" teriak suara itu.

"Kiba? Dan Hinata?" ujar Chouji menatap pemilik suara itu serta seorang gadis berambut biru di sebelahnya yang lagi melambai kepadanya.

Chouji berjalan mendekati _stand_ mereka, ia membaca papan nama _stand_ mereka: '_**LAVDANDER FANG'S TAKOYAKI**_'

"Kalian jualan takoyaki?"

"Hai. Chouji-kun mau beli juga?" ujar Hinata ceria.

"Oke. Aku pesan satu kotak besar!"

"Yosh! Segera datang!" ujar Kiba semangat.

Hinata menyiapkan kotak sementara Kiba menyiapkan takoyaki-nya.

"Chouji-kun, mau pake saus?"

"Boleh."

"Maaf menunggu. Ini pesanannya." Ujar Hinata ramah sambil menyerahkan Takoyaki pesanan Chouji.

"Thanks. Berapa?"

"6 ribu." Jawab Kiba.

"Ini."

"Arigatougozamaisu/_Thank you_," sahut Hinata dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Sama - sama, aku duluan ya."

"Bye!!" ujar Kiba.

(_Kagehime's note: Berhubung Akamaru terlalu besar dan nggak muat masuk stand, dia nemenin Shino yang lagi jadi DJ di pinggir panggung_)

Chouji pun beranjak pergi sambil memakan Takoyakinya. Ia berjalan terus sambil melihat – lihat. Sampai akhirnya takoyakinya habis.

"Aku lapar…" ujar Chouji tanpa dosa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"HEI! CHOUJI!!!" teriak suatu suara dari _stand_ di seberangnya.

"Eh, Shikamaru??" jawab Chouji begitu melihat pemilik suara yang baru saja memanggilnya itu.

"Sini!!" panggil Shikamaru.

"Oke."

Chouji pun menuju _stand_ milik Shikamaru itu.

"Shikamaru, kau buka _stand_ juga? Tumben?"

"Yah, emang _troublesome_… tapi…" Shikamaru pun menunjuk Temari yang lagi melayani seorang pembeli. "…kalo Temari-chan yang minta ya apa boleh buat."

"Haha. Btw kamu jualan apa?"

"Tuh, baca aja"

"Ng… '_**DESERT DEER STEAK**_**'**… Apaan tuh?"

"Kita jualan steak. Kamu mau makan juga?"

"Steak rusa?? Serius? Enak gak?"

"Ya bukan rusa. Itu sih nama aja. Ini daging sapi biasa kok." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Hehe. Oke, aku pesan porsi extra besar ya!!"

"Sip!"

**.**

**&**

**.**

Kakashi berjalan gontai sambil memakan es krimnya yang sudah hampir habis. Namun ia terhenti sejdanak ketika melihat antrian super panjang pada dua _stand_ yang saling bersebrangan di depannya. Ia membuang es krimnya dan berusaha melihat _stand_ siapa yang begitu ramai itu.

"Ng… lambang kipas di _stand_ itu?? Jangan-jangan…"

Kakashi pun mendekat ke kerumunan pengunjung yang cewek semua itu.

"HEI SASUKE!!! ITU KAU KAN??" teriak Kakashi.

"Eh, suara itu? KAKASHI??" sahut suara Sasuke dari kerumunan.

"YO!!"

"AYO KESINI!!!" teriak Sasuke.

"MANA BISA!!"

"BISA!! BENTAR!!! Ehm, maaf ya, pengunjung sekalian, tolong buka jalan sebentar ya…" ujar Sasuke manis sambil tersenyum.

"KYAAAA!!! HAI~!!! SASUKE-SAMA~!!!" teriak kerumunan pengunjung itu sambil bergeser memberi Kakashi jalan.

"Wuih. Hebat bener kau," komentar Kakashi.

"Hahaha. Tentu aja."

"Tapi, _stand_ diseberang itu juga rame banget ya. Itu _stand_ siapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hyuuga." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Oh, Neji?"

"Ho-oh."

"Btw kau jualan apa?"

"Tuh baca!" ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk papan nama _stand-nya_.

"Hm… '_**SASUKE'S SPECIAL JUICE**__'_… emang kau bisa bikin jus?"

"Ya bisa lah! _Please_ deh."

"Haha. Ya sudah, aku gak mau ganggu kamu," Sahut Kakashi santai.

"Eh, Kakashi, gak mau beli?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gak ah."

"Kenapa?"

"Barusan aku habis makan es krim rasa _cherry_ sih. Kenyang," jawab Kakashi.

"Es krim _cherry_? Baru denger tuh!"

"_Well_, rasanya agak aneh dikit, tapi ya udahlah. So, aku duluan."

"Eh, tunggu bentar, nih, tolong sekalian kasih surat ini ke Neji," ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan selembar surat ke Kakashi.

"Oh, oke. Jaa!"

"Hm."

"SASUKE-SAMA!! AKU BELI 5 GELAS!!!" teriak salah satu pengunjung begitu Kakashi pergi.

"AKU 10!!"

"AKU 20!!"

"Oke, sabar ya semua, tolong antri, oke?" terdengar suara Sasuke dengan nada manis dan ramah.

"HAI~!!! SASUKE-SAMA~!!!" teriak kerumunan pengunjung itu serempak.

"_Pasti itu fangirls nya. Heran, masih laku aja tuh orang. Btw, untung gue gak inget iklan yang tadi. Bisa muntah gue di depan dia_." Pikir Kakashi sambil menuju ke _stand_ Neji yang gak kalah ramai dengan _stand_ Sasuke.

"HOOOI!! NEJI!!!" teriak Kakashi.

"SIAPA TUH??" balas Neji.

"KAKASHI!"

"OH, ADA APAAN???"

"ADA TITIPAN DARI SASUKE!!"

"BENTAR!!" teriak Neji.

Entah dengan cara apa, dalam sekejap barisan ramai di depan Kakashi memberi jalan. Kakashi pun bertemu Neji.

"Sori ganggu."

"Gak papa kok."

"Nih," ujar Kakashi sambil menyerahkan surat kecil ke tangan Neji.

"Apa sih nih?"

"Gak tau tuh Sasuke,"

Neji pun membuka dan membaca surat itu:

"_Woy teme, sia- siap aja lo kalah!" _bunyi surat itu.

"_Nevermind_. Gak penting. Btw Kakashi mau beli juga?" tanya Neji sambil meremas kertas surat itu dan melemparkannya ke luar _stand-nya_.

"Apa?"

"Ini…"

Kakashi melihat daftar yang disodorkan Neji. Yang bertuliskan:

**NEJI'S SPECIAL CAKE menu**:

Strwberry Cake

Cheese Cake

Choco Mint Cake

Dancing Cake

Etc.

"Ng? _Dancing cake_? Apaan tuh?" tanya Kakashi.

"Mau mesen?"

"Cuma nanya itu apaan."

"Kalo mesen juga tau," ujar Neji.

"Dasar gak mau rugi. Oke aku pesen satu."

"Bentar."

Neji pun memasukkan sepotong kue cokelat dengan hiasan kiwi di atasnya kedalam kotak pembungkus. Lalu ia berganti baju dengan cepat, dengan baju _super sexy_, mengeluarkan _tape recorder_, memasukkan kaset ke dalamnya dan musik pun mengalun…

"_**Bang, SMS siapa ini bang?**_

_**Bang, pesannya pake sayang – sayang**_

………"

**GUBRAK!!!**

Kakashi jatuh tersungkur karena kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya…

…Neji bergoyang ngebor heboh mengikuti irama lagu SMS itu sambil menenteng kotak kue pesanan Kakashi.

"STOP!!" teriak Kakashi.

Neji lalu mematikan lagu itu. Dan menyerahkan kotak kue tersebut ke Kakashi.

"Nih kuenya. Kenapa minta stop?" ujar Neji.

"Maksudnya apaan sambil joget segala??" tanya Kakashi _shock_.

"Yee… ya itu maksudnya Dancing Cake. Aku nganter pesanannya sambil nge-dance."

"Ya ampun… Okelah, berapa?"

"10 ribu."

"Nih. Btw kok jadi sepi?" Kakashi melihat sekeliling dan menemukan para pengunjung Neji pingsan bersimbah darah mimisan. "Wah… Kurasa Sasuke kalah populer deh."

"Hohoho. Tentu aja!! Neji gitu loooh…" ujar Neji bangga.

"Well, oke, selamat berjuang. Jaa!"

"Jaa!"

Kakashi pun berjalan santai sambil mendantdang kotak kuenya.

"_Gue gak suka makanan manis. Apa gue kasih ke Iruka aja ya nanti kalo pulang?_" pikir Kakashi.

Pikiran Kakashi terhdanti melihat _stand_ di hadapannya. _Stand_ itu diberi nama '_**ERO ERO BOOKSTORE**_', dan pemiliknya, tak lain tak bukan adalah Ninja senior legdandaris, Jiraiya-sama.

"Yo, Jiraiya-sama!"

"Oi! Kakashi!"

"Ada Icha Icha?"

"Pasti! Mau yang mana juga ada."

"_Hehehe. Akhirnya_…" pikir Kakashi senang.

**.**

**&**

**.**

Singkat cerita… festival itu sudah hampir selesai, DJ Shino berhenti mengalunkan musik dan sekarang beralih menjadi MC.

"Oke, semua!!! Dengan ini, waktu untuk penilaian _Stand_ Ter-ramai di Konoha Great Festival kali ini telah habis!!!" ujarnya dengan pengeras suara.

"Para pemilik _stand_ harap menutup dagangannya, dan segera menuju panggung, begitu juga dengan para pengunjung. Kita mulai pengumuman dalam 20 menit," Shino pun memutar sebuah lagu.

"DJ Shino disini menemani dalam 20 menit dengan lagu – lagu oke, Yo!!" ucapnya sambil bergaya dan mengeraskan musiknya…

_COME ON!! EVERYBODY STAND UP!_

_Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da_

_Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER_

_Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH! (COME ON!)_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP!_

_Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!!_

_Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN_

_Iku ze THREE! TWO! ONE! MAKE SOME NOISE!_

Lagu _Hero's Come Back_ milik _Nobodyknows+_ pun berkumandang keras.

**.**

**&**

**.**

_20 menit kemudian…_

"Yo!! Semua!! Kalian udah siap tau pemenangnya???" ujar Shino dengan pengeras suara dari atas panggung.

Sementara DJ Shino bercuap-cuap di atas panggung, Naruto dkk. lagi pada ngumpul di satu tempat, tepat di depan panggung. Mereka sedang ber-dag-dig-dug-ria menunggu pengumuman.

_Inner Naruto: "Aduh… gue dong… gue dong… PLEASE!!!"_

_Inner Sakura: "SHANNAROO!! Kita harus menang, ya gak Ino?"_

_Inner Ino: "OF COURSE!!! HOHOHO!!!"_

_Inner Kiba: "Kita harus menang!! Ya gak Akamaru?"_

_Inner Akamaru: "Guk!!"_

_Inner Hinata: "NARUTO-KUN HARUS MENANG!!!!"_

_Inner Kiba: "Woy, Hinata! Bukan doain stand sendiri malah doain orang!"_

_Inner Hinata: "SHUT UP YOU DAMN DOG-BOY!! HAHAHA!! NARUTO-KUN HARUS MENANG!!!"_

_Inner Kiba: "Errr… Hinata, you're a bit OOC…"_

_Inner Hinata: "Well, THIS's my inner."_

_Inner Kiba: "Oh. Oke."_

_Inner Akamaru: "Guk! Guk!"_

_Inner TenTen: "Menang dong……please…"_

_Inner Kankurou: "Aku dan Ten-chan harus menang"_

_Inner Lee: "Gai-sensei, kita pasti menang kan??"_

_Inner Gai: "Tentu!! Dengan semangat masa muda!!"_

_Inner Lee: "OSH!! GAI-_SENSEI_!!"_

_Inner Temari: "Gue harus menang!!"_

_Inner Shikamaru: "God, please, semoga Temari-chan menang, soalnya kalo ampe engga, gue bakal jadi pelampiasan dia…"_

_Inner Temari: "Shika! Doa apa lo barusan?"_

_Inner Shikamaru: "Supaya kita menang. How troublesome."_

_Inner Temari: "Shut up or I will kick your ass!!"_

_Inner Shikamaru: "Oke, sayang."_

_Inner Jiaraiya: "Harus menang!! Biar bisa… HEHEHEHE…"_

_Inner Kakashi: "Ngapain juga gue masih ada di sini sih? Gue kan mau pulang. Pengen cepet baca Icha Icha baru"_

_Inner Chouji: "Aku laper…"_

_Inner Gaara: "Darah……"_

_Inner Neji: "Errr… Sasuke, tolong tuker tempat… Gue gak mau di sebelah Gaara yang lagi ngomongin darah."_

_Inner Sasuke: "Oke,"_

_Inner Neji: "Kita masih tetep saingan kan??"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Of course laaah… Gue pasti menang!!"_

_Inner Neji: "Oh ya??? Pasti gue!!"_

_Inner Sasuke: "Gue!! Kalo gue menang, uangnya bakal gue kasih buat Naru-chan!!"_

_Inner Naruto: "Beneran? SASUKE~ KAMU BAIK BANGEEET!!!"_

_Inner Neji: "Naru-chan!! Aku juga!! Kalo aku menang uangnya buat kamu!!!"_

_Inner Naruto: "Hontou??? Kyaa~ Neji juga… BAIK BANGEET!!!"_

Begitulah mereka sibuk sendiri di _Inner World_. Dan dalam sekejap mereka kembali ke _Real Word_ begitu mendengar DJ Shino mulai mengumumkan…

"…dan pemenangnya adalah…"

_Inner Naruto: "GUE!! OR SASUKE!! OR NEJI!!"_

_Inner Sakura dan Ino: "HELL YEAH!!! PASTI KITA!!!"_

_Inner Kiba dan Akamaru: "KITA!!!/GUK!!"_

_Inner Hinata: "MUST NARUTO-KUN!!!"_

_Inner TenTen dan Kankurou: "KITA DONG… PLEASE!!"_

_Inner Gai dan Lee: "SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!!!"_

_Inner Temari: "GUE DONG!!"_

_Inner Shikamaru: "IYA, DIA DONG!!! PLEASEEE!!"_

_Inner Jiaraiya: "GUE DOOOOOONG!!!"_

_Inner Neji dan Sasuke: "GUEEEEE!!!"_

_Inner Kakashi: "PULAAAANG!!!"_

_Inner Chouji: "LAPEEER!!!"_

_Inner Gaara: "DARAAAAAH!!!"_

"…adalah…", semua menahan napas, dan akhirnya DJ Shino mengumumkan… "…Uchiha…"

_Inner Sasuke: "HELL YEAH!!!"_

_Inner Naruto: "YESSS!!!"_

_Inner Other: "NOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

_Inner Kakashi: "YEAH!! BISA PULANG!!"_

_Inner Chouji: "BARBAQUEEE!!!!!!"_

_Inner Gaara: "DARAAAAAH…"_

DJ Shino pun melanjutkan, "…Uchiha… **ITACHI**!!!! Dengan nama _stand_: '_**PLAYBOY PHOTOBOX**_'!! Selamat!!! Kepada Uchiha Itachi diharap segera menaiki panggung!!"

_Inner Sasuke: "KENAPA ANIKI????? AND… SEJAK KAPAN DIA IKUT???"_

_Inner Other: "HELL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

_Inner Kakashi: "ICHA ICHA!!!"_

_Inner Chouji: "RAMEEEEN!!!"_

_Inner Gaara: "HIDUP ITA-CHAN!!! DAN… DARAAHHHHH!!"_

Itachi pun naik ke atas panggung, diiringi tatapan penuh hawa membunuh dari para penonton.

"Oke, Itachi, jadi kenapa kau punya ide buat bikin _stand_ _photobox_??" tanya DJ Shino.

"Sederhana… di festival gini, semua orang mau mengabadikan momen mereka bukan?? So, _photobox_ pasti bakal diminati!" jawab Itachi ceria.

"Ide yang briliyan!! Dengan ini Itachi berhak menerima hadiah uang sebesar 5 juta!!! Selamat!!"

"Makasih semua!! MMMUAACH!!" ujar Itachi ke arah kerumunan penonton yang langsung pada mual-mual di tempat.

"Begitulah semua, dengan ini, KONOHA GREAT FESTIVAL resmi ditutup!!!!!! Tapi jangan pulang dulu, karena setelah ini akan ada pesta kembang api di pinggir sungai Konoha!!! Oke, makasih atas partisipasinya, saya DJ Shino mengucapkan selamat malam dan sampai jumpa 5 tahun mendatang!!!" ujar DJ Shino semangat diiringi tepukan tangan Itachi dan Gaara. (_Kagehime's Note: Kemana yang lain? Tentu aja lagi pada mual bin enek gara–gara Itachi bergaya nggak jelas_).

**.**

**&**

**.**

Pesta kembang api pun dimulai… para pemilik _stand_ yang masih ada (_Kagehime's note: Kakashi udah pulang dari tadi sambil membaca Icha Icha barunya tentunya, Chouji melesat ke Ichiraku Ramen gara - gara kelaperan, Jiraiya ngabur ke bar buat minum-minum_) dan sedang dirundung kecewa karena tidak menang itu saling berpisah dan melihat kembang api dari tempat terpisah.

Di tempat Kankurou dan TenTen…

"Huwee… Ten-chan, maafin aku ya… ini pasti gara – gara ide _stand-_nya nggak menarik…" ujar Kankurou sedih.

"Gakpapa kok, Kan-kun. Aku udah seneng bisa liat kembang api berdua sama kamu…" jawab TenTen manis.

"Serius?"

"Iya…"

"Makasih ya, Ten-chan…"

"Umm!!" ujar TenTen sambil mengangguk senang.

Di tempat Kiba, Akamaru dan Hinata…

"Hiks hiks hiks…" Hinata sedang terisak-isak sedih.

"Hinata, udah dong jangan nangis terus… gak papa kan kita gak menang…" ujar Kiba menghibur.

"Tapi, tapi… HUWEEEE~"

"Guk! Guk!" Akamaru ikut menghibur.

"Udah dong…"

"Abisnya, _stand_ Naruto-kun gak menang!! Huweee~!!!" teriak Hinata sedih.

"A~h… kamu ini…" ujar Kiba sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Auuu~!!!!" timpal Akamaru.

Di tempat Sakura dan Ino…

"SHANNAROOO!!! Kenapa kita gak menang???" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Ini semua pasti gara – gara lo!!!" balas Ino marah.

"WHAT??"

"Taon lalu gue buka _stand_ sdandiri bisa menang!! Pasti lo bawa sial!!"

"Apa kata lo??? Siapa yang minta bantuan gue???"

"Siapa yang minta?? Lo aja yang sibuk sdandiri!!!"

"NANI???"

"FOREHEAD GIRL!!!"

"SHUT UP YOU INO-PIG!!!"

…dan seterusnya. Mereka bertengkar sampai acara habis.

Di tempat Shikamaru dan Temari…

"Huwee!!! Ampun, Temari-chan!!" ujar Shikamaru sambil berusaha menghindari timpukan Temari.

"Diem!!! Makan nih!!!"

**PLOK!**

Kali ini Temari menyambit Shikamaru dengan sandalnya.

"Temari-chan… kamu pasti beneran lagi PMS!!!" teriak Shikamaru sambil berlari.

"SHUT UP!!!" teriak Temari marah.

Temari mengejar Shikamaru sambil melemparinya sekali-kali dengan apapun yang ia lihat ada di depannya. Sampai akhirnya Temari tiba-tiba tersandung batu dan tersungkur.

"Aduh…" ujar Temari kesakitan.

"Temari-chan, ya ampun, kamu gak luka kan??" ujar Shikamaru yang buru-buru mendekati Temari.

"Gak."

"_How troublesome_, makanya jangan lari-lari terus…"

"Abis lo lari sih… Kan gue jadi ngejar!!"

"Gomen deh… Tuh liat, kaki kamu berdarah…"

"Iya…"

"Cuci dulu di sungai ya…"

"Ya…"

Shikamaru pun menggendong Temari ke pinggir sungai, lalu mencelupkan sebelah kaki Temari yang luka ke air sungai yang dingin. Sementara itu, kembang api terus menyala dan berwarna-warni.

"Ummm… Shika…"

"Ya?"

"Maaf aku marah-marah terus."

"Haha. Gak papa kok, udah biasa."

"Shika…"

"Hm?"

"Arigatou… aku seneng bisa sama-sama kamu di festival ini."

"Aku juga seneng banget kok…"

"……"

"……"

"Shika…" sahut Temari pelan.

"Temari-chan…" jawab Shikamaru sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Temari.

"JANGAN DIPENCET LUKANYA!!!! SAKIT BEGO!!!" teriak Temari marah sambil menjitak Shikamaru.

"Gomen!!!"

"Hmph!"

"Temari-chan, kamu bdaneran lagi PMS-kan??"

"Tau ah!"

Begitulah mereka menghabiskan waktu di pinggir sungai, walau akhirnya mereka bermesraan juga sedikit.

Di tempat Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Itachi dan Gaara…

"Huweee… uangku…" Naruto menangis terisak-isak sementara Neji dan Sasuke berusaha menenangkannya.

Sementara itu, Gaara lagi duduk santai di sebelah Itachi.

"Ita-chan," sahutnya.

"Ya, Gaara-chan?"

"Selamat ya."

"Makasih," jawab Itachi manis.

Hening merayap, hanya terdengar isakan Naruto dan ocehan Neji _feat_ Sasuke yang berusaha menenangkan pemuda pirang itu.

"UDAH AH!!! AKU MAU PULANG AJA!!!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Naru-chan!! Tunggu!!" teriak Neji dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Maaf, minna, aku mau pulang aja."

"Ta-tapi…" kata Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatir, Neji, Sasuke, makasih kalian udah baik banget sama aku, tapi aku mau pulang aja. Jaa." Ujar Naruto sambil berlari pulang.

"Ah!!" teriak Neji.

"Ini gara- gara aniki!!!" ujar Sasuke marah.

"Kok aku???"

"Kenapa kamu yang menang???"

"Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang," jawab Itachi santai.

"WOY RUMPUT!!! KENAPA DIA YANG MENANG???" teriak Sasuke.

"Baka," sahut Neji.

"Adik bego," timpal Itachi.

"……" kata Gaara.

"Sasuke, udahlah… kenapa lo _stress_ banget gitu sih?" ujar Neji tiba-tiba.

"Abisnya…"

"…Minna, aku pulang dulu ya…" sahut Gaara.

"Eh, Gaara-chan kok buru-buru??" tanya Itachi.

"Mm… nanti aku dimarahi Temari-nee-chan kalo kemaleman."

"Aku anterin deh," ujar Itachi.

"Bener?"

"Tentu."

"Yuk."

"Oke, Sasuke, Neji-ch—ups…maksudku Neji-san, aku duluan yaaa… Bye bye!!" sahut Itachi sambil melambaikan tangan plus mengedipkan mata penuh arti ke Neji.

"…bye," ujar Gaara pelan.

"Ne, Sasuke, kenapa si Itachi jadi gitu? Biasanya dia bisa ampe meluk-meluk gue gak jelas gitu?" tanya Neji ketika Itachi dan Gaara sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Oh… itu sih gara-gara dia gak mau lo di sabaku sama Gaara," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hah?"

"Aniki tuh sayang banget sama lo."

"Masa sih."

"Serius deh."

"_Playboy_ kayak dia?"

"Kalo sama lo serius…"

"Bokis…"

"Beneran deh…"

"Well, gue gak suka dia."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena gue lebih suka adiknya," jawab Neji santai.

"………" Sasuke langsung _speechless_ dengan tampang _shock_.

"Kok diem?"

"L-Lo becanda kan?" tanya Sasuke gugup.

"Becanda gimana?" tanya Neji polos.

"A-abis, lo bilang lebih suka sama adiknya… Maksud lo…"

"Maksud gue…"

"……"

"Maksudnya…"

"……"

"BECANDA TAU!!!! Kok jadi dibawa serius gitu sih??" ujar Neji sambil ketawa.

"SIALAN!!!" sahut Sasuke kesal.

"HAHAHA!!! Ge-er banget deh!! Gue lebih suka Naru-chan kok!!"

"Hmph. Gue juga!!"

"……"

"……"

Neji dan Sasuke pun diam dan menatap kembang api yang masih menyala berwarna-warni itu.

"Sasuke…" sahut Neji tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke bete.

"Kembang apinya bagus ya…"

"Hn."

"……"

"……"

"Sasuke…" sahut Neji lagi.

"Apaan lagi?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Kalo yang tadi bukan bercanda gimana?"

"……"

Sasuke hanya diam dengan muka memerah, Neji pun tak melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Mereka berdua kini hanya duduk diam menatap kembang api indah berwarna-warni di tepi sungai pada musim panas itu.

**.**

**&**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**&**

**.**

**Kagehime's Note:**

Huwaah!! Akhirnya selesai juga. Gila. Aku ngarang ini hanya dalam satu hari saja. Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba terpikir. Maaf ya kalo agak rusak. Maklum, dadakan bin langsung. Hahaha.

Oke, akhir kata aku mau minta maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang agak aneh, atau karakter chara di fict ini yang bikin seseorang atau beberapa orang kesel, maaf banget yaa… dan aku juga mau ucapin DOMO ARIGATOU buat semua yang udah bersedia luangin waktu untuk mebaca cerita abal nan gaje ini sampai habis, terutama buat semua yang udah review.

Sampai jumpa di fict ku selanjutnya!

**JAA-MATA!!**


End file.
